


Tea (A Time to Reap, A Time to Sow Snippet)

by flecksofpoppy



Series: A Time to Reap, A Time to Sow [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Grell trolls Will, Grelliam, Headcanon, Reapers, There's a lot of tea in my fics, Young!Grell, young!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will personally delivers Grell's assignments for a reason.</p><p>(Snippet from my Grelliamverse, "A Time to Reap, A Time to Sow.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea (A Time to Reap, A Time to Sow Snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> For an explanation of this universe, see series description.

Will is a creature of habit.

He arrives at the office at seven-thirty a.m. every morning and drinks his tea as he goes over the day's assignments, then doles them out accordingly.

He used to send a messenger over to Collections to present Grell with his part of the list, since Grell has become the greatest nuisance in Will's life since mismatched socks. However, the last time Grell had spent an entire day at a spa in London and then claimed to have never received the list, citing his entitlement to: _"Vacation, which I took right then since I assumed I wasn't needed. Really, darling, do you want the last image some poor human sees to be a ghastly, unmoisturized face? That's simply inhumane."_

Much to Will's chagrin, the messenger strategy had not only failed, but also completely backfired, and Grell had been placed on three days of desk work right outside his office.

He kept the door locked and the shades drawn for those few days. This didn't help matters when Grell left an envelope dangling from the doorknob with a giant, red lipsticked kiss imprint on it. The message inside only read: "Absence only makes the heart grow fonder, lover."

In order to prevent more "mishaps," Will walks over to Collections to present Grell with his assignments in person every day.

"Oh William, _darling_ ," Grell sings when he sees Will walk into the large, communal Collections office pit, "you've come to pay me a visit!"

"Your daily assignments," Will says, holding out the list in one hand and his cup of tea in the other.

Grell looks genuinely intrigued when his eyes land on Will's tea. "What is that?" he asks, accepting the list and toning down the theatrics.

Will blinks sleepily (regardless of his dogged work ethic, Will is _not_ a morning person); his first instinct is to try and deduce whatever it is that Grell's up to. Nothing comes to mind, though, and he honestly doesn't care, because it's eight a.m. (he's shocked Grell is actually on time), and he has better things to do.

"Darjeeling," he says flatly, and takes another sip.

"May I?" Grell asks, holding out his hand with his eyebrows raised.

For a moment, Will just stares at him, then says, "Get your own cup, Sutcliff."

"Oh, Will," Grell grins, and gets close to smell the tea as well as Will, "you're so generous. I just don't know what to do with myself sometimes! Please, please my love, stop this unnecessary flattery."

"Good day, Sutcliff," Will says, turning on his heel.

A few mornings later, when Grell comes in late, he finds a teabag on his desk next to his assignments.


End file.
